


April's Fool

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Apritello, Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Touching, Vanilla, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: The night may be cold, but Donatello knows he can keep April warm.





	April's Fool

The night is cold. The wind whistles behind the window. Shrill. Menacing. It sounds like a threat. Like a ghostly cry.

But it's warm inside.

Warm with _her_.

Holding her, his touch soft, gentle and tender, Donatello lowers her smaller frame onto the bed, dropping down onto her as she murmurs his name. His heart throbs and burns. He can hardly stop himself shaking.

He was really doing this.

He was really doing this with her.

"Donnie," she murmurs again beneath him, and Donatello gasps as soft, slender fingers curl around his cheeks. Skin so smooth, like velvet against his scales, rubbing and caressing his face. April pulls him down further, stopping only once their lips are locked together.

Donatello goes with it, following her lead. Just gentle pecks and nips, the gentle warmth of it. So simple. So wonderful. April smells like fresh bubbles and soap. It's enticing. Wonderful.

Fingers twitching, he lets his hands wander, lets them trail down her fragile form. Touching, kneading, pinching her skin. Curving down over her waist, then crawling back up her stomach. Stopping. Holding, then inching towards her breasts.

Soft. Warm.

He stops when April pulls away, eyes sifting through her own. Was there discomfort? Pain? Had he forgotten something? Moved too fast? There were too many variables to consider.

She's breathing hard. Maybe it really was pain? Had he done something wrong? His heart trembles. Had he really messed up so quickly?

Stupid. _Stupid_.

"Stupid."

He loosens the frown he wasn't aware of, forcing himself to look back at her face. Content. She's smirking. No pain.

The smile softens. It's warm again.

“Stupid,” she repeats. Her hands drop to his as she pulls him back into the kiss, guiding his touch. Rubbing, gently squeezing, then moving down again. He doesn't even notice when her hands retreat. Now he's moving himself again, sweeping around her thighs, dipping further in.

She gasps at the touch, and Donatello's stomach twists. He’s suddenly breathless.

He's burning up. Body straining.

He won't stop here.

Shaking, he circles her with one finger, feeling out the sensitive skin. He has to know everything. Like a game. Like a project. Where does it feel best? Where is it too much? And then as he slips the digit in. It's hot. What causes the heat? And the wetness. Slick, but not too slick. Why? So many questions.

He drops down, hard and hot and as he does he breaks the kiss for air. Now his gaze is warm, but hungry too. Curious, but eager. Her's echoes his. The scent of desire is thickening in the air. He reaches for a bottle to their side, flipping the cap open with a shaking finger.

Questions for another time.

Donatello discards the lube once he's through with it, slathering liberal amounts of it on both himself and April. The chill against his flesh makes him wince. This is new. It's all new, but he'd persevere. That's what made it exciting.

He shifts their bodies, watching for April's approval without words. Just that smile that melts his heart is enough, and he returns it through a trembling lip as he positions himself over her, carefully hoisting her legs out of the way.

He enters slowly, wrinkling his beak at the sensations flooding his body all at once. Intense heat, mixed with just the right grip. Not too tight, but not too loose. It's just perfect. She's just perfect.

Donatello swallows, watching her face as he moves. Pushing in slow. Gentle. Never forcing it. He just lets himself sink in. No need to rush.

Once he hilts, Donatello pauses. He's already a wreck, skin boiling and limbs weak. April seems to be faring better. Her eyes are half closed, but her expression remains pleasant. He's okay. He's doing good. He can do this.

Pull and push.

Still slow. He still won't rush it. He'll work up to that, work up to what he'd watched and read. God... This was nice.

Pull and push.

It's getting easier. The movements are becoming natural. Donatello picks up some speed, fingers kneading into April's legs for comfort.

Pull... Pause.

Check if she's okay.

"Mm… Yeah."

Good.

Push... Pull.

Faster. Warmer.

Pull... and push.

He's whining. Making weird noises. His cheeks burn, but through lidded eyes he can see April isn't listening. It didn't matter.

Keep going.

Pull and push. Pull and push.

Faster. Not too fast. Rougher. Still gentle.

"April..."

She's whining now. Calling his name and the sound strangles his heart. His flame burns.

"A-April..."

Pull and push. Pull faster. Push harder.

"A-Ah...!"

Harder. Faster. _Harder_.

Push. Pull.

_Push._

It happens before he can compute it. Slick warmth streaming into her as he comes. Donatello furrows his brow, straining his neck backwards as euphoric bliss sweeps over him, enveloping every fibre of his body.

Taking deep, hard breaths, he keeps moving. April's whining beneath him. She must be close. He bites through the sensitivity, pushing his body to pull and push. Pull and push.

And once she cries his name, he collapses atop her.

Their bodies are twisted, limbs mangled together, strands of her hair tickling his face, but it's warm. It's so nice. So close. She's breathing softly beside him, murmuring his name. He hasn't pulled out yet, and she hasn't asked. Not yet. Soon. His eyes are drooping. Her breathing is getting calmer. The wind screeches, reminding him of the cold.

He'll stay like this until they wake.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I only write straight smut now.


End file.
